wdeskfandomcom-20200214-history
Lutech Resources
Lutech Resources will target a lead position in the staffing industry for engineering and construction in 2010. Lutech Resources is a global recruitment business, providing a complete and integrated scope of resource management for a wide range of leading companies within the energy sector. Lutech Resources advance people’s careers and enable continued growth for industries both upstream (oil & gas exploration and production, LNG) and downstream (petrochemicals and refineries). The organizations we serve require top talent, and by helping them find the right managers, contractors, engineers, project managers and other high-level professionals, we play a vital role within the industry and in the lives of many. With principal locations in the United Kingdom, Netherlands, Philippines and United States, Lutech Resources specialize in the provision of multidisciplined engineering, project management and technical field staff. And we’ve expanded our expertise to include power and automation, energy, utility, and manufacturing industries. Whatever your project requires, Lutech Resources has the talent to support you. From the UK and across Europe, throughout the Americas and Canada as well as the Middle East,Asia and Australia, we are active in supporting project sites across the globe. With our rich history and background, vast resources and access to a wide range of meaningful positions with industry leaders, our extensive and growing international community of qualified specialists enjoys the support and stability of an experienced company that truly values its team members. 'Expertise and Services of Lutech Resources' *'Right Job:' Lutech Resources is a global recruitment business, providing a complete and integrated scope of resource management for a wide range of leading companies within the energy sector. We advance people's careers and enable continued growth for industries both upstream (oil & gas exploration and production, LNG) and downstream (petrochemicals and refineries). The organizations we serve require top talent, and by helping them find the right managers, contractors, engineers, project managers and other high-level professionals, we play a vital role within the industry and in the careers of many. We know how to support our talent. With our rich history and background, vast resources, and access to a wide range of strategic positions with industry leaders, our extensive and growing international community of qualified specialists enjoys the support and stability of an experienced company that truly values its team members. *'Right Place:' We specialize in recruiting for the engineering, procurement, construction and power industries. And we proudly maintain an extensive, multidisciplinary database comprising qualified specialists in design, process, engineering, project management, construction supervision, commissioning and startup, production, operations, and maintenance. We're able to meet the demands of a dynamic, international business environment, and we ensure that all our systems, processes and operations comply with the appropriate country legislation applicable to each designated location. Our operations experience spans the globe, encompassing the UK, Europe, West Africa, the Middle East, Central Asia, Asia Pacific, the Americas and the Far East. *'Right Fit: '''What sets Lutech Resources apart is our commitment to meeting or exceeding customer expectations throughout the entire business process, from order to final delivery and use of our services. By cultivating a pool of talent that exemplifies professional competence, personal integrity and the initiative to contribute to customer organizations, we're always able to provide high-quality candidates for your company or project. Our goal is building relationships that last-relationships that promote a deeper understanding of business needs, peak performance and cost effectiveness. 'Services''' #Contract and Permanent Staff Recruitment #Resource Management Services (Master Vendor) #Project Workforce Management #Manpower Strategy Planning #Employee Payroll and Outsourcing Programs #Relocation Management #Psychometric Testing Since 1992, Lutech Resources has been cultivating a varied and impressive portfolio of leading companies within the energy industry. From oil and gas exploration and production to petrochemicals and refineries, their projects large and small span the globe. Our clients require top talent. And they know that when it comes to matching the right specialist with the right job at the right time, Lutech Resources has them covered. Locations of Lutech Resources *The Netherlands *Philippines *United Kingdom *United States *Canada *Australia *India References *Lutech Resources stats on Alexa Internet *Whois Record For Lutech Resources External links *Official website of Lutech Resources